1. Field
The present disclosure relates to forming shaped glass articles, for example covers for mobile or handheld electronic devices.
2. Background
Covers for handheld devices are required to be aesthetically pleasing while being functional. There is also a growing trend to have three-dimensionally shaped covers, wherein a portion of the cover is flat and another portion is shaped, for example having a bend or curve. Glass is one of the materials that can be used to make such covers; however processes and apparatuses are needed to form shaped glass articles having a flat region and a bend region. The present disclosure relates to processes and apparatuses for forming shaped glass articles with attributes that make them useful as cover glasses.